Birds of a Feather
by Vlez
Summary: Naruto is a Domestic bird mutant trying to fit in the society of New York City. Sasuke is a wild Stray who's eye is caught by the hyperactive blond. Similar yet so different. Can they be together even if they're worlds apart? Eventually Sasunaru, HAITUS FOREVER
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If I owned it, Sakura wouldn't exsist... GOD, Sakura! Stop exsisting! (Digital Cookie for you if you can name this reference)**

**A/N: Hiyo~! Thanks a bunch for checking out my first ever story, "_Birds of a Feather_"! I am new to this writing thing, so please don't discriminate. I'll try my best to submit more chapters soon. Here's the prologue, so tell me what you think! ;D**

**Special thanks to my editor, Amanah-san. (Kreatyve)**

* * *

><p>New York City, 2020<p>

New York, the city that never sleeps. It can be a fun and adventurous place to live in, but in the morning, it's the one place Naruto Uzumaki dreaded to be the most. Even at six in the morning, the sounds of cars honking and the nearby police sirens leaked through the window of his small apartment. The small sounds echoed loudly in the tranquility of his room.

Naruto groaned and rolled on his back. He reached under his pillow and slid it over his face. Failing to block the noise, he frowned into the thinness of his pillow. Sighing in defeat, he dragged it off and cracked his eyes open, letting them adjust to the light from the sun pouring out the lone window near his bed.

After spending a few minutes just lying there, waiting the effects of sleep to wear off, Naruto sat up and dragged himself out of bed. Maneuvering himself around the crap laying around the floor (crap: overused clothes, video games, molding food, magazines and anything else you could find in a fifteen year old boy's bedroom), he headed to the only bathroom in the apartment across the hall from his room. He splashed his face with cold water then took in his reflection in the mirror. He removed his walrus night hat and attempted to fix his messy hair.

It was in the usual chaotic blond spikes that never seemed to lie down. Naruto didn't even know why he still tries to fix it. It always somehow manages to end up in the same, weird blond tufts pointing out in all directions. His gaze went down to his ocean blue eyes then down to his tan cheeks. He brought his hand from his hair to touch the six whisker-like scars on each cheek, wondering how the hell he got them. Shrugging, he started to brush his teeth. He smiled his signature goofy grin and tried once more to fix his hair before skipping to the kitchen to start some breakfast for him and Iruka.

Iruka is his adoptive father; they live in this apartment on the top floor. It's small but affordable so they made do with it. Naruto was scrambling some eggs when he noticed Iruka walk into the kitchen and slump down onto one of the chairs around the kitchen table. Catching on to his vibe, Naruto decided to try to brighten up his mood.

"Mornin' Iruka!" he said a little too loudly, trying to annoy his sleep deprived guardian into a smile as he waved the spatula.

"Mm." Iruka laid his head on the table, closing his eyes.

"Did you do an all-night shift again?"

"Yeah," he said lifting his head and looking up at him. "I needed the money to pay this month's apartment fee."

Concern spread across Naruto's face as he put two slices of bread in the toaster. "But that's the fourth time this week! You're gonna get wrinkles if you keep stressing yourself with so much work." He grinned in a teasing manner.

Iruka smiled. "I won't be getting any wrinkles anytime soon. I'm only in my late twenties. Besides, all I have to worry about is feeding the black hole in your stomach." Naruto pouted and he chuckled.

Naruto served them and took his place beside Iruka.

"So, how was your first day of school yesterday?" Iruka asked through a mouthful of toast.

Naruto's face lit up. "It was great! I have almost all of my classes with my friends. Kiba is in my homeroom along with Shika, Shino, Tenten, Choji, Hinata, Gaara, Neji, Lee, Ino, Sakura-"

Iruka's laugh interrupted him. "Your friends with practically the whole class, huh? Can't believe you didn't have any friends at all in middle school."

He winced. It was true, back when he and Iruka first moved to New York, a lot of people resented him for who he was. He didn't understand at first. Over in the countryside where Naruto and Iruka used to live, they were secluded from the outside world so he didn't realize how people reacted to what he was.

A mutant.

A few decades ago the world of science started to transfuse human DNA with the DNA of animals like reptiles, fish, and birds. They came to a breakthrough and amazing creatures were created. There were people with gills who could breathe underwater and able to withstand the pressure of being in extreme depths. People with scales all along their bodies with forked tongues, venomous teeth, and muscles that could put any bodybuilder to shame. Even angel-like beings with 20 foot wingspans and the ability to fly alongside full sized airplanes were made.

These creatures were super humans, able to go where no man could go unless they had equipment to do so or were genetically engineered like these mutants were. They thrived throughout the world. But shortly after their arrival, they were quickly frowned upon for their amazing gifts and talents. For a while they were hunted down and killed all over the world, people's excuse being that they weren't human and didn't have rights to be treated like so. It was only a few years ago that they were finally under legal protection by the government. And it was about that time that Iruka decided it was time to leave their secluded farm for the city life.

"-aruto, Naruto. Naruto!" He blinked, finally seeing the hand currently waving itself in front of his face.

"Hm, oh, umm… yeah, Iruka?" Naruto asked with a sheepish grin while scratching the back of his head.

Iruka laughed and reached over to ruffle his already hopelessly messy hair. "You have to get changed or you'll be late for school."

Naruto jumped up from his seat, hurriedly putting the dishes in the sink and heading into his room. Closing the door he tore his clothes off, stopping to glance at his back in the mirror. The blond rolled his shoulders and let himself spread his stiff wings out into their full span. He smiled at the impressive length, each tip touching the opposite wall of his room. Naruto's gaze wandered to the faint, circular scar on his right shoulder. He had this scar for as long as he could remember, but still didn't know how he attained it. His gaze wandered to where his wings connected to his back, to the secondary, then the primary feathers of the entire length.

If not inspected closely, you could say they were white, but there was just a faint tint of yellow in the feathers. Usually Naruto kept them securely tucked onto his back and hidden under a shirt or jacket. But after a while it became painful, so it was moments where the blond could just relax and spread them that were the most pleasant. But nothing compared to actually flying. The thought of getting out and flying brought a big smile to his face, so he quickly got changed into something comfortable and grabbed his backpack before heading to the window.

After successfully dragging the rusty window frame to the side, he stuck his head out and looked down at the bustling city below. A shiver went down his spine as the wind blew and tickled his skin. He ran back into the doorframe of his bedroom door and called out to Iruka. "I'm gonna go now! See you later, Ruka!"

He hurried and closed his bedroom door, not bothering to wait for a reply. Being the worry wart he is Iruka didn't approve of him flying off into the city. He insisted that it was too dangerous, different from the terrain he used to fly in back at the farm. But Naruto would have none of it; flying was part of his nature and to ask him not to would be like asking him to not breathe.

Back at the window, Naruto grabbed his jacket and stuffed it into his backpack. '_I'll need that later to cover my wings.'_ he noted to himself. After securely putting on the backpack on his chest rather than back, he inched out the window. Tucking in his wings a little to fit into the frame, he glanced back at the door in his room before gently jumping off it diving head first towards the streets. After a twenty story drop, Naruto leaned upward and spread his wings, letting them collect air. Pushing against it, he rose higher and higher until he was over the building adjacent to his. Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath, enjoying the Tuesday morning air before navigating himself around skyscrapers and towards his school.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets and whistling a cheery tune, Naruto was oblivious to the dark figure staring at him from a nearby rooftop. It jump off and flew up gracefully until it was out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: "_Birds of a Feather_" coming to a computer screen near you! 8D**

**Inspired by the _New York Times_ bestseller "_Maximum Ride_" series by James Patterson**


	2. The Stray and Domestic

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Sakura wouldn't be as annoying as she is today if I owned it.**

**A/N: OMG! Here's chapter one! Thanks for everyone who's favorited or alerted so far! I'm so excited! *jumps up and down* This story is going places, I can feel it! Anywho~! Please show me support, I'll need it!**

**Special thanks to my editor, Amanah-san! (Kreatyve) She's amazing! And, btw, if you love humor, she's your go to gal! Check out her story, "_Let's Play A Love Game_". No, not Lady Gaga, but good ol SasuNaru Yaoi!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: The Stray and Domestic<span>

Sasuke Uchiha stared idly at the figure exiting the apartment complex window. He was perched on one of the taller buildings a few blocks away, and by fate happened to get a very good view of the scene below. The figure spread its wings and Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. _'Is that…'_ The figure was heading in his direction so Sasuke stood and went to the end of the roof. He leaned over the edge and stared.

His dark, onyx eyes perked with interest and his eyebrows furrowed. Sasuke had never seen another mutant besides his own brother, and the boy's beautiful white wings were stunning compared to his own dark, jet black pair. They sparkled from the reflection of the sun and the bright halo of blond hair seemed to make him shine even more.

Sasuke had a sudden urge to jump down to the other mutant, which made him raise an eyebrow. He had migrated here to New York in search of a quiet place to settle down. Some place where he wouldn't be bothered by the world. Being the usually always loud and ever active city, he figured this was the last place he'd want to live. It was only during the night that it was tolerable.

When Sasuke flew up and above the city, far above any of its tallest buildings, he'd blend into the cool night sky. It was comfortable, and from the height the view was amazing. No sounds of the streets below. Only the lights from the skyscrapers and the breeze rushing by him. Up in the skyline, he could be away from the world, only him and his musings. Sasuke decided that it was on those calm nights that would make it worth living in this crowded city.

And now his mind begged the question, _'Why would I want to meet this other mutant?'_ Sasuke was in a sense, a lone wolf. He preferred to be by himself and left alone, and to want to get close to another was by far very strange. _'Curiosity, maybe?'_ But he never had much interest in his own kind before, _'Why now?'_ Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed again as he continued to ponder over this.

'_Maybe it's territorial…'_ he thought, brushing his dark bangs out from his face.

The raven didn't get to continue his thoughts when said mutant had exited his line of sight behind a building. With a stoic face, he quickly made his way up and into the sky, hoping to catch sight of the… _'intruding'_ creature again.

* * *

><p>Naruto was sitting in the cafeteria of his school his chin on the table as he stared with dreamy eyes. "Hey, S-sakura… do you think I could-"<p>

"Not a chance Naruto."

"But-"

"No! If you needed money for lunch, you shouldn't have pulled that stunt back in homeroom!" Sakura glared at her blond friend who sat across from her. They were seated in the middle of the table, surrounded by their friends as they ate lunch. Well, everyone except Naruto was eating. He was currently broke; he spent all his money on school supplies and didn't have any left for lunch so he had to resort to begging his friends. He thought he'd be able to handle skipping one meal, but having only eaten half of his breakfast this morning was starting to take his toll on him. As if to taunt him even further, Naruto's stomach growled.

Naruto pouted. "But, it was just a joke, Sakura. How was I supposed to know the bug would run towards you?"

Kiba barked a laugh and patted his friend's back heartily. "Man, and what a reaction we got! You almost hit the ceiling, Sakura!" The brunette faced Sakura to laugh but his breath caught in his throat and he paled. Naruto smiled sadly at Kiba, _'Oh, he's so gonna get it.'_

Sakura, the pink haired girl with a now equally pink face had stood up from her seat. In the blink of an eye, she threw a well-aimed fist in the center of Kiba's face. "CHA!" He went flying out of his chair and with a _splat!_, onto a cafeteria window. Naruto winced, just seeing Sakura punch Kiba hurt. And a hard punch it was, much stronger than any normal girl could throw. You've guessed it, Sakura's a mutant. A panther to be more specific.

Ino giggled in the seat next to Sakura's as the brunet slowly slid down the window, leaving a trail a drool behind. One of Sakura's cat ears twitch in Ino's direction.

"What the hell are you laughing at? Ino-pig!" Sakura hissed at the blonde at her left.

With an irritated twitch of her eyebrow, said blonde also stood up from her seat. "Just at your temper, forehead-brow!" Some freshman at a nearby table turned to stare at the commotion, but everyone else continued on with their conversations. They were used to the two girls bickering. "With that type of attitude, you'll scare all the hot guys within a twenty mile radius!"

Naruto raised his hand and smiled timidly. "W-what about me?" Both girls snapped their heads towards him and he jumped.

"You don't count!" They said simultaneously. Naruto pouted again. Sure, he had never dated before, but he was fairly certain that he would make a great boyfriend if any of the girls in his school gave him a chance. Not that he was desperate for one. Sure, having a girlfriend for once would be nice, but Naruto decided that his biggest concern at the moment was getting food into his system. He glanced around his table of friends, silently pleading for someone to give him _anything_.

From the far right of the table came a sigh along with the scraping of a chair being dragged back. "How troublesome." Shikamaru said as he walked past Naruto placing his untouched meal in front of him.

Naruto sat up and brightened a few watts. "Woohoo! Thanks Shika!" He called to the retreating brunet.

"Hn," was all he said as he headed out the cafeteria. Naruto figured he was going to lie outside and stare at the clouds. It was a hobby of Shikamaru's. Naruto reached for the fork and started digging into the almost cold spaghetti, loving every bite. He glared half-heartedly at his friends. _'At least someone has a heart, though I'm surprised Shikamaru was the first to break.'_ His friends just ignored his glares and continued with their own meals.

"S-so, what did you guys do during the summer break?" Kiba said, crawling back up his seat slowly. He was rubbing his red forehead with extreme care. Naruto noticed that one of his tattooed cheeks was also red. _'Probably from when his face connected to the window.'_ He thought as he stuffed his mouth again.

"Nothing much." Naruto replied through the mouthful of spaghetti.

"I went to an animal reserve and studied dung beetles." Silence… Kiba sweatdropped and looked over to Shino.

"That sounds… fun?" Kiba said, trying to fake enthusiasm. Shino nodded.

"It was quite refreshing." He agreed, pushing up his shades on the bridge of his nose. Even in the indoors, Shino always wore those shades. What's strange about them is that they somehow always manage to cover his eyes no matter what angle you look from. What's even stranger is the man's creepy obsession with anything, well, _creepy-crawly_. The dude was always going on about bugs. How he ended up in their group of friends was a mystery. _'Probably because he's friends with Kiba, and God knows Kiba will talk to anyone just to be heard.' _Naruto chuckled as he chewed his food.

"Anyone else?" Kiba looked around desperately, hoping for a change in subject.

"I got to run the flower shop all by myself for once! I feel so independent now." Ino sighed dreamily and Naruto could swear he saw sparkles surrounding her aura.

"What's so great about that, there's barely any business anyway," Sakura scoffed.

"We get plenty of business, forehead-brow! And not to mention having to care for all of the plants. It's harder than you think!" Ino rambled, continuing to argue with her _best friend_. Yeah, believe it or not.

Kiba glanced hopefully at the Hyugas. Hinata blushed as she noticed the attention on her and said, "M-me and Neji went w-went to visit family the whole summer." Neji, her cousin, sat beside her and merely nodded. The Hyugas were a strange pair. Even though they're cousins, they were always together. _'That's because Neji's really overprotective. I bet he's the reason she's always single. With one glare from those cold eyes, no one would dare get close to her. It's like he can see right into you.' _Naruto mentally laughed at his observation. _'Hinata on the other hand is extremely shy. She stutters in every sentence and can't stand to be in the center of attention for long without fainting.'_

"What did you do over the summer, Kiba?" Naruto inquired, finishing the rest of his meal and licking the plate clean.

Kiba sat up in his chair with a big grin and Naruto laughed. He was probably waiting for someone to ask him that very question for a while now. "Man, my summer was a blast! You have no idea!"

Naruto listened intently as Kiba started to go into a very long and descriptive story about his summer. During his speech, Naruto let his eyes wander around his table of friends. They were a strange bunch, each with their own set of flaws. Naruto included. But, after a while of getting to know them, he realized that it was those flaws that made each of them unique. It seemed they had the same idea when it came to him and his genetic abilities.

Naruto smiled genuinely, wondering what he'd done to deserve so many great friends.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had lost sight of the blond when he had entered the building. He had landed quite the ways away, but his advanced hawk-like vision enabled him to see the public school. <em>'So he's a Domestic, huh.' <em>The raven thought to himself, stating it rather than questioning. Though he wasn't social, he was aware of what generally happened around the world. He knew what the weather would be like each day, he knew about any upcoming holidays or events, and he also knew the social classes between mutants.

Basically, mutants are divided into two groups. Domestics and Strays. Domestics are mutants who blend in with the regular people. They do what the people do. They live with families, go to school, and even get jobs. They are mutants who try to fit in.

Strays on the other hand live more on their wild side. All mutants have animal instincts stitched into their DNA. It's the Strays that decide to act upon them. Some Strays are aggressive, attacking anything that poses a threat to their existence. Others are predatory. They hunt down animals and a few actually use their prey as a regular food source.

Sasuke on the other hand is just a migratory Stray. He likes to travel to distant places, going as far as his wings could carry him. He tests his own boundaries, going farther, faster, and higher. You could say that flying is his passion. It was when he decided he wanted to settle down that he happened to come across New York.

Sighing, Sasuke decided that instead of looking for the blond he would go up and fly around the open sky above.

He jumped off the ledge of the building and headed straight upwards. He continued flapping his wings, opening his mouth and tasting the difference in air as he rose higher and higher. The air below was thick and heavy. The higher he rose, the thinner and fresher the air became.

After a few minutes, Sasuke steadied so that the length of his body was parallel to that of the ground. He slowed his flapping into a glide and looked down below.

Sasuke concluded that he was at least a mile up. He circled around, finding the distinct little square that was the public school and keeping it in his sights for a sort of mental anchor. His breath had hitched a little, and his heartbeat was racing. Any normal human would have passed out from lack of oxygen, but Sasuke was perfectly fine from the intense workout and the thin air that surrounded him. He had larger than normal lungs along with years of flying experience that made him capable of handling extreme heights. He was perfectly at home in the sky.

Sasuke felt the air as it brushed against his wings. Noting the change in wind direction from the air currents through his feathers, he would tilt or flap a few times so that he was always somewhat above the small building below. Navigating yourself in the sky is hard and should be difficult to perform, but for Sasuke, it came naturally.

He could continue this for hours, circling the buildings from a mile above.

* * *

><p>Naruto was jumping in his seat. He had a long day of settling into his new classes; he was ready to leave. There were only a few minutes left before school ends and he could hightail out of there. The blond didn't hate school, but he didn't really love it either. The only thing he really looked forward to was talking to his friends. Other than that, it was torture!<p>

Naruto looked out the window he was assigned to sit next to and frowned. He wouldn't put it past the teacher to seat him there to tease him. Ignoring the urge to go up and away he looked up at said English teacher when he began to approach him. Kakashi was walking down the aisles, placing a book on each of the student's desk.

"Just so you know, students, we will not be doing in-class reading. You will be assigned chapters to read at home, if you choose not to, well," Kakashi chuckled, "then it's your failure, not mine." The class groaned.

He placed a book on Naruto's desk and he went to grab it when Kakashi spoke. "I think you'll really enjoy this read." The blond looked up at his teacher to see him wink, though it really looked like he blinked. Kakashi's whole mouth was covered by a mask and his left eye was concealed by a bandana. The blond stared questioningly. "You'll find it's something you can relate to." The teacher finished, continuing down the aisle.

Naruto brought the book in front of him and laughed out loud. _Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment_. Naruto wasn't a heavy reader, but the _Maximum Ride_ series was no doubt his favorite. Not only because the main characters are bird mutants, that was only partly the reason. The series had a lot of action and a wicked plot. He put the book into his bag, thinking that he wouldn't need to take it out for a while, considering he read the book a few times anyway. He did vaguely wonder how the teacher knew he was a mutant though. He treated him differently ever since he met him yesterday, on the first day of school. Not badly, just different. Naruto decided not to think much of it; him being an mutant wasn't really a secret after all.

The bell rung and he cheered. Stuffing his supplies into his bag, he flung it over his shoulder and went to catch up to his best friend out in the hall. "Hey, Kiba!"

"Yo, Naruto!" Kiba turned to his friend. "Did you see the book we're assigned to read? How ironic." He laughed.

"Yeah, very." Naruto smiled back. He matched his pace with Kiba's and walked beside him. "Do you want to go out today? I want to check out this new game that just released over at _Game Stop_. Iruka's busy with work again, so I'm sure he won't notice if I come home late."

"Nah, sorry man. I gotta bring Akamaru to the vet. He's been gagging a lot lately. I think he ate one of my sister's shoes again." Kiba snickered. Akamaru is his pet dog. He's about as tame as his owner, so the mutt's always getting in trouble.

"Well, alright," the blond said, feeling slightly disappointed. "I'll see you later then." Naruto turned on his heel, heading in the opposite direction.

When the blond wasn't hanging out with friends, he would always exit through the back so that he could get up and into the air without being stared at. Though people had stopped bullying him like they did when he first arrived in middle school, Naruto still got dirty looks from some students as he walked through the halls.

Not that he cared. He learned to ignore them all. But he still did the best he could to hide his identity from the oblivious students. Kiba often says his actions are strange, says that he should just let the whole world know who he was, and if they didn't like it they could just shove it. But Naruto didn't want that. He just wanted people to know _who_ he was before knowing _what_ he was. That was just his way of thinking. Kiba would bluntly say his way of thinking was stupid where the blond would just roll his eyes at the straightforwardness of his best friend.

Once outside, Naruto removed his jacket stuffing it back into his backpack. Ruffling his feathers a bit, he let himself spread his wings and strapped his heavy backpack, now full with supplies, onto his chest. With a running start, he kicked himself off the ground and pushed his wings down. In a matter of seconds, he was back in the air and into city. Naruto continued to flap until he was a good fifty stories high and slowed into a glide. The blond glanced over, looking into the windows of the buildings with amusement. He enjoyed seeing looks of shock and awe as he flew by.

He was used to those kinds of reaction too, but it never failed to make him laugh at the spectacle of people's mouths agape or face planted onto windows. If you told him he was a sight to see, he'd say the same thing back at you.

Naruto laughed and continued to ascend higher. He was full of energy after being cooped up inside the school all day, and was itching to exert himself before heading home. The blond turned his body upward and raced straight up a skyscraper, flying right up against it at an increasingly fast pace.

Naruto was nearing the top of the building when a sudden flash of black flew over it, nearly colliding with the blond. He gasped loudly and flailed his wings. Once over the building he landed clumsily and spun around, looking for whatever it was that almost collided with him and crouched low. _'What the hell was that?'_

The blond eyes searched the panoramic view before landing on the dark figure right before it turned and disappeared behind a distant building. Naruto's heart was racing, from his flying or from the scare he wasn't sure. The figure was really close when it almost collided with him so the blond could tell it was big, but he hadn't gotten a good enough of a look at it to know what it was. He then realized how far the thing had traveled and gulped.

'_Whatever it was, it sure was fast.'_ In the few seconds that it took for the blond to turn, the figure was a good distance away. Faster than Naruto, but relatively the same size if not bigger. His mind went chaotic, contemplating what it could be, ranging from an oversized kite to a UFO.

'_Maybe… maybe it was another mutant.'_ Naruto thought. He felt excitement begin to bubble up inside despite the doubts he had.

The blond knew the possibility was slim. Mutants were extremely rare nowadays, but he couldn't help but feel a little bit of hopeful that what he saw today could be another of his kind.

Standing up slowly from his crouching position he took one last glance in the direction the figure. "I'll ask Iruka. Maybe he can tell me what it was. He knows this place better than I do..." Naruto stared with a thoughtful expression before laughing to himself.

"Though he'll probably just scold me for flying again." Naruto jumped off the building, heading in the direction of his home. All the while thinking of the encounter that would probably change his life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've got a rough draft for chapter two done, and also have an idea for what I want to do for chapter three. Please be patient, I want to make it as perfect as possible for all of yall awesome enough to read my story. ;D And seriously, check out "_Let's Play A Love Game_" by Kreatyve. You'll love it!**

**Inspired by the _New York Times_ bestseller "_Maximum Ride_" series by James Patterson**


	3. Aviary

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Hell, if I did, you wouldn't know about it cause it would be a train wreck! The only good thing would be: Non-Evil Sasuke, no Sakura, and of course; yaoi. *sighs dreamily* _Yaoi_...**

**A/N: Dudes, it's been, like FOREVER since I've posted anything, and the story just started! I suck. * gets pelted with rocks and epic 'Objection!'s ***

**A bunch of thanks to my editor... Amanah-shamallamasama... *ball horn* -KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN~! (Kreatyve) *gets pelted with more rocks* Okay, okay, I'll shut up now. Here's chapter two-**

**OBJECTION!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Aviary<span>

Naruto swerved right, barrel-rolling behind cover before a fresh spray of bullets littered the brick pillar. The enemies' fire continued for several seconds, tearing away at the brick while forming a small white fog. Naruto peered around slowly, aiming, but the new onslaught of fire forced him to duck back behind the pillar.

'_Shit, it's not gonna hold._' The bullets were piercing his cover. To make things worse, a few smart ones were trying to flank him.

Reloading his last round of bullets, he ran, skillfully taking down each enemy as they came out and fired, all the while advancing towards the exit. He had finally finished the last of them when he heard shouts coming from the platform above. Naruto turned and fired his gun at the men coming down the metal staircase, but it only clicked each time he pulled the trigger. '_Dammit, it's empty!_'

Dodging bullets, Naruto slid behind a new pillar. Discarding the now empty machine gun, he reached around his waist, pulling out the two pistols strapped on the back of his hips.

He heard footsteps coming to his left, and waited. When the tip of the shotgun appeared, he reached out and grabbed for it. By reflex the man fired, but Naruto shoved the shotgun upward letting the blast hit the ceiling. Pulling the gun forward, he head-butted the solider, releasing him as he fell, out cold.

Rounding on his heel, he quickly aimed at the last of the soldiers. With both pistols firing simultaneously, he quickly disposed with the rest of the fleet.

Placing his two pistols back in their sheaths, Naruto reached to the microphone on his neck. Pressing the speaker button he spoke, "All clear. How are things on your side, Kiba?"

"Kshhh… Almost…" Naruto heard gunfire through the receiver. "All clear. Kshh… Rendezvous… East Tower."

"Huh?"

"Can you he-…ksh… me?"

"Yeah, I heard you. But, why do you keep getting cut off?"

"Cause' your internet sucks, _dumba_-KSH…"

"Don't start. You're lucky I have internet access in the first place. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have anyone to co-op with- HEY!" Naruto yelped as the microphone was ripped from his ear. He looked up, glaring at whoever dared to interfere with him at a time like this. He was on a _mission_ for Pete's sake!

Iruka leaned over his son from where he sat on the floor, dangling the mike before him and smirking. "Time for dinner." Naruto stared in horror as he casually flipped the main switch on the Xbox.

"M-m-m-my game! I didn't even get to save it! Nooo!" Iruka only stared as Naruto agonized over losing his game.

"Why?" Naruto turned to Iruka, dramatically grasping at his legs in his act. "Why did you do it?"

"I called you several times already but you didn't answer. Plus you've been playing for three hours. Anymore and your eyeballs will turn to jelly." Naruto imagination went wild and he envisioned just that.

"Ew," was all he said as he sat there, rubbing at his eyes. '_They do feel a little sore…_'

"Come on and eat dinner already. The faster you do that, the faster you can do homework, the faster you can go to bed, the faster you can go to school tomorrow, and the faster you can get home and play more of your games," Iruka said, but Naruto only heard the last part. Not wanting anymore trouble, he gave.

Naruto sat at the kitchen table to eat when he finally decided to tell Iruka about what had happened earlier that day. He'd been procrastinating for a while. Naruto had actually heard the times when Iruka had called for him, but he didn't respond because he didn't know where to start with his story. So instead of confronting the matter, he'd been playing online co-op games with Kiba. Seemed like the smartest thing to do.

'_Might as well do it now._' He started off casually by telling him about his schedule and new teachers, trying to ease him into the real subject at hand. When he got past the part when he left school, Iruka began to frown. He didn't like it when Naruto flew off into the city. Naruto predicted he'd be furious knowing that he had nearly crashed into something, but Iruka did just the opposite. He dropped his fork and shot up from his seat.

"Did you fall? Are you hurt?" He had gone around the table to check for wounds with a panicked expression, much like an over-protective mother. To make things worse, he began to feel him over, embarrassing Naruto further.

"No, no!" Naruto gently pushed Iruka's wrist away from his clothing. "No, I'm fine Iruka! I didn't fly into it. I only flew past it." Naruto gave him a pleading look, one that went along the lines of, '_Please, don't strip me._'

Iruka searched his eyes for a minute for any dishonesty. When he found that he was in fact truthful, he sighed. "Okay, then." He sat back down into his seat and picked back up his fork. "What was it that almost ran into you anyway?"

"Honestly… I don't know." Naruto smiled sheepishly, shrugging back into his own seat. "It flew by so fast that I didn't get a very good look at it."

Iruka raised a brow. "Well, what could you make out?"

"Judging by how far it was, I guess it was about my size. Maybe bigger." He pointed his fork, drawing the figure in the air as he tried to describe how it was shaped. "It was really long across. And black. It flew by really fast, so it was mostly just a blur."

"Are you sure it wasn't just a helicopter?" Iruka raised an eyebrow. Naruto could be dense at times. When he was younger, a school bully had stuck a huge wad of gum on the back of his head. It took him a whole week to notice it was there, but only after Iruka had mentioned it. In his embarrassment, Naruto cut the wad out himself, leaving a messy dent at the back of his head. The bald spot remained for another week, giving the bullies a new target for their spit-wad games and another wave of embarrassment for Naruto. To this day, he made sure to take good care of his hair, so not to have that kind of horrible experience again. Iruka smiled at the memory, momentarily forgetting the subject of his reminiscence was currently glaring at him.

The blond gave him an offended look, knowing exactly what he was referring to. "No! I would have heard the whir of the blades if it was!"

"Well… Do you think it could be a Stray?" Iruka said in a concerned voice again. Most Strays were very aggressive and territorial. Naruto may have been seen as a threat.

"That's what I was thinking!" The blond smiled widely. "How cool would that be? I've never flown with another mutant before…" He looked up at the ceiling and tapped his chin with his fork imagining what it could be like. To say he was excited was an understatement. He was _ecstatic_. He only knew a few mutants personally and they all went to his school. None of them could fly like he could, so it a shame that he couldn't share with them what he loved to do.

Iruka's anxiety grew. "Naruto, you need to be careful! Strays are dangerous. They can hurt you."

"Chillax, Iruka. I can fly, remember?" Naruto gave Iruka a '_Duh!_' kind of look. "If anything tries to attack me, I can just fly away. No problem." He gave Iruka an idiotic yet reassuring look.

"Whatever it is will attack you because you're flying. I don't want you to do it anymore, Naruto. It's too dangerous, and today proves it!" Iruka said this slowly. He knew that it was a touchy subject, but he had to have his opinion on the matter known.

"No, it's not!" Naruto stood up from his seat, sucking in a deep breath to contain some of his frustration. Naruto hated it when he had to fight with Iruka over the same topic over and over again. "I won't stop flying Iruka. I just can't. Why can't you just let it go?"

Iruka's eyes widened at the desperate look of his son. He knew he couldn't stop Naruto, but he needed to do something so that he wouldn't get hurt. Iruka stood once again and took his plate to the sink. He stood there quietly for a minute, thinking of a good solution.

Turning, Iruka looked to his son. "I won't stop you, you know I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do, but I want you be more careful. Promise me that, and I won't ask again."

Naruto smiled brightly and jumped forward to hug him tightly. "I promise!" Iruka smiled and hugged back his son. Naruto was one to keep his word, no matter what. For Iruka, that was enough.

Throughout the rest of the day, Naruto kept smiling. He decided that today was one of the best days he's had in a while. Not only has he finally gotten Iruka to agree to him flying, but he also, possibly, found another bird mutant. The blond was so pumped that he decided he would do his best to find them, if they existed. But Iruka's words kept repeating themselves in the back of his mind.

'_What if the Stray is dangerous? Would it really attack me?_' There was also his promise to Iruka. He should approach the Stray with caution. Or it would be like Iruka said, dangerous. Naruto smile faltered as he stared at the ceiling of his room from where he lay on his bed.

'_Oh well,'_ he mentally shrugged and rolled on his side. Ruffling his feathers, Naruto made himself comfortable and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep_. 'Guess I'll just have to find out,' _he thought as his mind drifted into peace and first person shooters.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat on the branch of a tree, hugging his knees and shivering slightly as a soft breeze rippled through the canopy. It was early morning of Wednesday and the sun had just appeared over the horizon, disturbing the raven's sleep. For him once the sun was up it was nearly impossible to continue sleeping. He wrapped his wings around is body, enshrouding himself in a dark cocoon. He tried to savor a few more remnants of calm but the city was already up and blaring. He could hear the racket even from his perch in the middle of Central Park.<p>

'_Tsk._'

Sasuke leaned backward, falling off his perch. Performing a mid-air turn he fell feet first, bending his knees to support his body from the impact. He had only lived here for less than week, and the city was already beginning to test his patience. Not to mention his decision to live there.

'_Maybe I should smuggle an iPod or something._' Sasuke wasn't one who used technology; actually, he didn't think he's ever used anything of the sort. But he was curious, which is to be expected from what he's seen in the city. The streets were always crowed. Oh, so many _people_. Maybe he should just move into somewhere more rural, somewhere he could see the stars. Here the only lights that could be seen during the night were those from the buildings.

Sasuke surveyed the area, pinpointing the best position to get a good take off. He found an opening in the canopy and jumped for it, skillfully tucking his wings in and erupting from the branches and into the sky. Hitching a ride from an air current, he elevated, getting a better view of the entire park. The whole park was rather large, about two miles long and rectangular shaped. From what he'd seen the day before, it had picnic areas, a zoo, skating rinks, and Sasuke's favorite, the lakes. The biggest being The Reservoir, the one he was currently flying over.

Tucking his wings closely into his body, Sasuke dive-bombed towards the lake. His eyes slid shut and his arms laid flat across his sides. Like a missle, he shot straight towards earth. The adrenaline rush was amazing, coursing through his veins, daring himslef to open his eyes and take a peek at his descent, but remained shut. Sasuke counted the seconds till and his eyes snapped open. Black wings spread and legs skid the surface. A millisecond later and he would have hit the water: instant death. Sasuke smirked. His instincts were always deadly sharp.

Performing a few more mid-air stunts -while ignoring the looks of awe from below- Sasuke shook away the rest of his sleep, clearing his mind for the tasks of the day ahead. His thoughts were disrupted by a very loud crack coming from the far distance.

'_Lightning… Not good._' The morning sky was clear and blue, but in the distance there was a faint dark cloud, foreshadowing a storm. Sasuke looked down at his clothing. He had on a thin, dark blue tank top with old, torn up blue jeans and no shoes. If he were to be caught in a storm like this, a genetic hybrid with hardly any fat, he'd most definitely freeze to death.

'_Time to go scavenging.'_

Sasuke flew into the city, eyes scanning each rooftop until he found what he was looking for. With grace, he glided into the middle row amongst the maze of clothes lines. And so his search began. Most of the laundry consisted sheets and other bed necessities, but after probing through a few baskets of clothing, he found a clean pair of green cargo pants and a black windbreaker. To top it off, he even found some cash in the pockets. Being an opportunist creature, he decided to keep the money: anything beats eating dumpster food.

Looking through more of the laundry, he managed to find some mismatched socks and army boots, but other than that, there wasn't much left that he would bother to wear or carry around. Putting on his new clothing, he walked off edge of the building and hopped down into the alley below.

Sasuke peeked cautiously around from the alley entrance. He wasn't scared of walking out in public. Nope, not Sasuke. He wasn't scared of anything, in fact. But he was cautious. Mutants were highly frowned upon in public, though supposedly they are now legally protected, he still wouldn't put it past the world to lash out.

Making sure his wings were securely tucked into the windbreaker, Sasuke pulled the hood over his head and walked out. He scanned the street as he walked, looking for a place to wait out the storm and possibly get a meal too. There were a few restaurants along the road, and Sasuke contemplated which one he'd actually bother to buy from.

The closest was a McDonald's, but as he walked by the door, the stench of the place–Sasuke guessed was from the kitchen- assaulted his nose and was immediately disgusted. How people could eat from such a place was unimaginable… Or maybe it was, considering he does trash-pick once in a while. Sasuke kept walking along the pavement and crossed a Pizza Hut, but the smell was just as bad as before.

'_Having heightened senses can really be annoying sometimes.'_ Sasuke sighed. He was beginning to become discouraged when he finally caught whiff of something on the next block. It was a bitter smell, but it had a sort of indescribable flavor that was appealing. Not bothering to check any of the other shops on the street, he strode towards the smell, sniffing the air discreetly to not attract attention.

Coming onto the street, he pulled out his money and began counting. There was a decent amount of money: a ten, five, and a few ones. It could last him a while if spent properly. Sasuke tucked the bills in between his fingers and counted the ones once more when a sudden wind tugged at his hands and the ten went flying.

'_Shit.'_ The bill flew in a crowd and Sasuke rushed in to get it before he ended up losing it. Sasuke maneuvered through the horde, keeping his eyes on the bill as it danced between their feet. Finally the wind stopped and the bill rested on the pavement. Sasuke went to grab it before it could escape him, but his hand instead bumped into another. He looked up and was met with a pair of sapphire irises.

For a second Sasuke was frozen in place, and didn't move until the blue orbs blinked and a gasp blew on his lips. It was then that he realized how close he was to the other and shot back, a tint of pink dusting his cheeks. Now that he wasn't nose to nose with the stranger, he could see that it was a kid of his age, perhaps younger. A blond with punkish outfit. The boy looked up to Sasuke and spoke, "Um… is this yours?" His face was bewildered, but otherwise was trying to play it cool. Sasuke only grunted and snatched the bill from his hand.

"Oh. Haha." The blond boy scratched the back of his head and stood up. "Sorry about that. I just thought it was abandoned, you know?"

Sasuke stared at the other, unimpressed. He was obviously peeved at being caught off-guard, but the other didn't know that. Having not responded, they just stood there, staring at each other in the middle of the sidewalk. Well, one was staring, the other was glaring at having not being left alone already.

'_What the hell is wrong with this dude? Do I owe him a conversation for catching my money or something?'_

"Um, you don't look familiar. Are you new in New York?"

Sasuke raised a brow. _'How would he know that? There are millions of people here he wouldn't know.' _The boy continued to stare, so he just nodded.

"Oh, okay. I would have recognized you from school if you did. You look around my age." The boy smiled.

Sasuke stared at him like he was insane. Starting a conversation with a random stranger in the middle of the sidewalk in New York? The boy was delusional, Sasuke concluded. He had to be if he thought he was going to make friends that easily. Deciding he wasted enough time with the dumb blond, Sasuke shove past him and continued down the street. He heard the other yelp at the shove and shout out a, "Bastard!" to which Sasuke smirked.

Oh, how it felt nice to be a bastard. Sasuke nodded to himself and continued his search for that smell from before. He took a few more steps before stopping momentarily to look back. The boy was fuming as he stomped across the street to another store. Sasuke continued to stare as the boy went inside. There was something familiar about the other, but he couldn't pinpoint what it was. His gut told him it was important, but if he couldn't remember for the life of him. Deciding not to think much of it, he continued his search again. The scent brought him to a coffee shop that was, to his complete unsatisfaction, utterly packed with people.

'_Seems I'm not the only one with a good sense of smell,'_ Sasuke sighed to himself. He looked up at the restaurant's name: Cozy Café. Seems fitting enough. The aura of the store was very warm and comfortable. The café was similar to that of a Starbucks with the sofas and everything. The only difference was the attention it was getting. A customer left the store and a breeze from inside swept across Sasuke, and the aromas were mouth-watering. Sasuke wasn't one for sweets, but with the mix from the bitterness of the coffee was to die for. Sasuke stood there outside of the store for a while, hoping that the crowd would die down over time. It was the morning after all.

"Karma's a bitch ain't it?" Sasuke growled at the boy who now stood next to him. Seriously, didn't he have something better to do?

The boy wasn't looking at him, but was frowning. Undoubtedly still angry at Sasuke's earlier treatment.

"What's your name," the boy asked suddenly. Sasuke only frowned and scooted away from the other. The boy turned to Sasuke, "Mine's Naruto, what's yours?"

Sasuke turned to Naruto and sneered. _'Go away, you idiot.'_

Naruto's smirked at Sasuke's expression and laughed. "You know, even if you're not from New York, you sure act like it."

'_What's that supposed to mean?'_ Sasuke continued to glare at the boy. It seemed that no matter what he wouldn't get a clue and leave. It was then that Sasuke realized that he hadn't spoken a word to the other. Strange, it just became a habit to keep his thoughts to himself.

"N-Naru-," Sasuke started, but it came out cracked and raspy. Sasuke flinched as his vocal cords became irritated at the effort and coughed into his fist. Apparently he hadn't spoken for a while now, hell, maybe even for years. He had no need to, seeing he was constantly moving and avoided any human contact if possible.

"Are you sick?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded. "Oh, is that why you're here?" He nodded to the shop.

Sasuke looked into the glass with a stoic face, but his eyes showed envy at the ones who were lucky enough to get into the shop. Naruto only stood there and stared. "You know, I can get you in if you want." With that he strode to the door and stopped, nodding for Sasuke to follow. He hesitated at first, but curiosity got the best of him and he followed the Naruto inside.

Naruto went straight to the front, right past the other customers, pushing and shoving. Sasuke coughed into his hand again, hiding his snicker. "Table for two, please!" The waitress at the counter eyed Naruto, her lip twitching.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Sasuke walked up behind him and read the waitress's name badge: Tenten. She looked around his age, too. Maybe she's a friend of Naruto's, Sasuke guessed.

"Like I said, I need a table for two! Come on, Tenten, you owe me one anyway." The girl rubbed her hands in her face and sighed.

"Fine, I'll find you a table. But you better give a pretty decent tip this time." The girl went around the counter and showed them into the restaurant. The place was mostly full, but she was able to find a reserved spot for them to use. Sasuke was relieved to find it was in a corner, near a window. Perfect.

"Here are your menus." She handed the two pamphlets to them as they sat down. "Don't take too long, okay? I'd be a shame if you missed school, wouldn't it Naruto?"

"Nah, don't worry about it! I can get there in no time." He smiled to Tenten and she nodded, understanding.

"All right, what would you guys like?"

"Um, I'll just have a hot chocolate. Oh, and add a bunch of marshmallows! The little ones, 'kay?" Tenten nodded at Naruto and wrote his order down. She turned to Sasuke.

"How about you-"

"He'll just have a tea with honey." Naruto interrupted, and Tenten stared back questioningly. "He's sick." He explained.

"Oh, alright." She took the two pamphlets away and nodded. "I'll be back in a minute with your orders." Sasuke waited for her to walk away until he turned to Naruto to glare.

"What? You said you were sick. Tea with honey is the best for when you're sick." Naruto nodded to himself, and then turned smug. "I told you we could get in. Betcha would have just stood out there all day if I didn't come to the rescue."

Sasuke glared and kicked at his shin from under the table. "Ow! What the hell!" Sasuke smirked as Naruto pulled up his foot to rub it. "You really are emotional. Hell, girly even!" His lip twitched and he kicked his other shin. "OW! Bastard!"

Sasuke rested his chin on his palm and stared out the window trying to seem as uninterested as possible, but all of his senses were drawn to the boy before him. He could hear the low curses under his breath, inaudible to anyone without his hearing. He could hear as he rubbed at the skin on his shins, and could even feel the heat radiating from his face. Before he could stop himself, he sniffed the air. The place was mostly scented of sweets and coffee, but he caught a whiff of the other, and raised a brow. He smelled strange… almost aviary.

'_No, he probably just has a dog.'_ Sasuke nodded to himself. Dogs and birds smelled fairly similar, especially when wet.

Naruto stared questioningly at his actions, but Sasuke just shook his head, _'It's nothing.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you have it. Hope yall are still willing to read more, cause Thanksgiving break is coming up, and I'm pumped about getting another chapter in! Gives me a nice excuse when procrastinating homework. Yays for procrastination!**

**Inspired by the _New York Times_ bestseller "_Maximum Ride_" series by James Patterson-**

**OBJECTION!**


	4. Whispers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. That would just be an epic fail. Like, tripping on a flat surface kinda fail, and then faceplant into dog poo... Anywho~!**

**A/N: Did I say I took forever last time? _This_ chapter took forever. And it's not even that long! Yeah, if you want my excuses, here they are: lack of inspiration, High School, College, lack of inspiration, trying to come up with a decent plot, and yeah, _LACK OF INSPIRATION_.**

**Special thanks to Sageminty, for being my inspiration~! And also to Amanah-san (Kreatyve). Let's hope she won't kill me if I make any mistakes...**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Whispers<span>

Naruto was frustrated. Tenten had long since left for school (with her "In-Advance Tip" of course) and was left sitting in an uncomfortable silence with the now very '_distracted_' raven. Their order had already arrived, but even with his tea, the other boy made no move to start a conversation. On the contrary, he seemed to be avoiding it as much as possible by facing the window, acting as though the streets outside were the most interesting thing in the world, but Naruto knew better. Fidgeting in his seat, (or however much he could fidget. He now sat cross-legged to avoid any more kicks to his shins.) Naruto tried to come up with something to say to the other, because he didn't want to leave until he found out something about the stoic raven.

Naruto didn't understand what had sparked his curiosity. When they had first crossed paths, Naruto had mistaken him for a girl. A very _pretty_ girl. He was embarrassed afterwards of course, but all embarrassment turned to anger as he was shoved aside and ignored. Annoyed, he stomped off to _Game Stop_ to buy his new game, but his mind kept wandering off to the boy from before. He was lucky that he had spotted him again on his way to school, but why Naruto acted the way he did was beyond him.

So now here he sat in the awkward silence that would probably continue until he had to leave. Naruto sighed in disappointed of himself. He was very social person, and yet he couldn't seem to speak properly to the quiet boy sitting across from him. Even if he did spoke, Naruto would bet anything that he'd just spit out an insult by accident.

Dejectedly, Naruto decided to waste the rest of the time reading the covers for the new game he bought. He pulled to small plastic bag from the chair beside him and onto the table, pulling out his game. He was ripping off the plastic cover when he noticed that the other boy was now facing him, staring questioningly at the game in his hand.

"What?"

The raven shook his head and looked away again, but Naruto wouldn't let the opportunity go.

"Do you play video games too?" The raven was quiet for a while, and Naruto almost thought he wasn't going to respond until he finally shook his head.

"Really? That's a surprise. I thought everyone my age played video games…" The raven had rolled his eyes.

"Huh. That's… strange…" For a minute there was silence as Naruto tried to think of a way to savor the conversation. He fiddled with his cup, spinning it in place when suddenly a soft whisper brushed his ear.

"Naruto."

Naruto jumped in his seat, rattling the table as his knees hit the bottom. The nearby costumers turned to stare, and he slid down in his seat, blushing fiercely.

"W-w-what?" The other boy was smirking, clearly amused by his sudden outburst. He motioned for him to come closer, and Naruto reluctantly rose up in his seat. The other boy leaned in, replacing himself at Naruto's ear.

"Can I…?" The raven nodded towards the plastic game on the table.

"Uh… sure." Naruto handed the small green case to him in confusion. The boy flipped it around in his hands, reading the text and looking genuinely interested.

"You've seriously never played these before?" The other boy, still completely engrossed in reading the covers, shook his head.

"Huh… Do you have a name then?" At this question, the boy looked up from the case. He locked eyes with Naruto, and this time Naruto immediately leaned in. The raven hesitated a second, then leaned too to meet him.

He whispered, "Sasuke."

Sasuke. Sasuke… _what?_

"Do you have a last name?" Sasuke turned his face to face Naruto's. He stared in his eyes and Naruto wondered what he was thinking at this moment.

Naruto heard the sudden slap of a board hitting the floor and his mind jumped back into reality. He turned to see the new waitress blushing fiercely. Naruto, suddenly aware of the close proximity he was with the other boy drew away quickly. Sasuke mimicked him, but slower, blissfully unaware of the situation.

"Y-yes?"

The waitress gulped and retrieved her menu from the floor. She fanned herself and spoke, "Tenten told me to retrieve you ten minutes before eight. B-but if your busy_- I'm sorry!_" She rushed away, her squeals only fading until she disappeared into the kitchen.

Ten minutes till eight? School was going to start soon! Naruto turned back to Sasuke. "I'm sorry, but I have to go to right now." Sasuke nodded and they both slid from the table and to the front where they paid for their orders. They exited the café and Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"Um… I guess I'll see you, or…" Sasuke raised a brow. "Or, yeah, bye I guess…" Naruto twitched his hand forward, finding it very lame but couldn't think of any other way to say goodbye. Sasuke seemed to find the gesture lame too, but didn't (or rather _couldn't_) express it out loud. He reached forward and shook his hand quickly. He breathed the word, "Bye."

Naruto nodded once to Sasuke, and then sprinted for the nearest alley, already tearing his jacket from his body. Of course, with his curiosity and the green case still in his hand, Sasuke followed him into the alley, just in time to catch a glimpse of Naruto spreading his wings and taking flight.

Then it clicked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think I have that writing spark back. =) Wish me luck? By the way, do you guys like fluff? Cause I do, but don't worry, I wanna spice things up in the future.**

**Inspired by the _New York Times_ bestseller "_Maximum Ride_" series by James Patterson**


End file.
